I Am No Good for You
by Superbunnys325
Summary: Season 5 AU. After Sam and Dean split up in the beginning of Season 5, they don't get back together, but Sam saves the world anyway. A year later, Sam comes back to find Dean and two angels in a relationship. What will happen when Dean develops feelings for Sam? And what would a jealous Castiel do? Cheesiest summary ever. Warnings for NON-EXPLICIT Dean/Castiel/Gabriel and Wincest
1. Chapter 1

_***So nerve wracking, first fic on this site… Oh god oh god. What if people hate it? Big thanks to my Tumblr friends for kicking me in the stomach, and saying I should actually post this mind explosion of a fic. Warnings are non-explicit Dean/Gabriel /Castiel and this story WILL develop into some form of Wincest. This is basically a Season 5 AU extravaganza. I wish I owned Supernatural, but sadly I don't the CW does.***_

_Sam_

Sam has been searching for what feels like forever. He's trying to fix his mistakes. He's trying to make up for what he's done. Days go by with no one but Lucifer. He is the only one there, the only one who's ever there. But one day, Sam finds the secret to redemption. Sam finds the way to fix his screw ups. The way to make Dean love him again. So on a warm day in May, Sam decides to clean up his messes and fix his mistakes and make his big brother love him. He lets the Devil take him, he gets control, and he falls right into the Cage.

One day after years and years of his redemption, Sam doesn't feel any pain. There is nothing but blissful silence and darkness. The next time Sam blinks, he opens his eyes wide and sees a clear blue sky and feels the moist air around him. Sam finds himself lying on the ground in the middle of Stull Cemetery. He doesn't know how he got there or why he deserves this. All he knows is that he wants to find Dean and tell him how sorry he is for all the problems he caused and how bad he hurt him. So now, Sam has one mission: To apologize.

_Dean_

It's been almost a year now and Dean hasn't heard a word from Sam. Dean still feels the sting of Sam's betrayal, but after all these months have passed it has started to fade. He tries not to think about Sam anymore, he has Cas and Gabe and Dean is pretty sure that they're all he needs. Cas has been there for him since Sam left, and Gabe has been there since he asked Gabe to join him after catching him in a ring of holy fire. Dean doesn't need Sam, and even though he misses him sometimes... Dean tries not to think about it.

Dean still hunts, but for the past year since the Apocalypse suspiciously ended he's been hunting monsters with his two lovers by his sides. Hunting a few years ago meant revenge, but now hunting is a sort of release and it gives him the slightest of satisfaction. He doesn't really have to worry about being arrested anymore; he has an angelic get out of jail free card. Dean still stays in motel rooms, but now he can splurge a bit. He can get rooms that are better than the terrible quality ones of his youth. Dean can even stay in a Comfort Inn from time to time. When they stay in those, he can get a big king sized that is big enough for the three of them.

_Sam_

After searching for a week or two, Sam had finally found his brother. It was not as hard as he would've thought. Dean had been being careless, there were numerous times, within the year or so he had been gone, that Dean had been arrested while on a case. In all the times Dean had been arrested, each time he escaped without a trace. In one report Sam read, it said that Dean had basically vanished into thin air. At least Dean had Castiel to watch his back and protect him, something that Sam had always failed at. He found the Impala outside of a motel in New Jersey; it was just as flawless as the last time he had seen it.

As Sam stood and knocked at the motel door, he silently freaked out in his head. He was excited and terribly nervous at the same time. Would Dean want to see him? Would Dean send him away or would he hug him? Would Dean punch him or love him? Sam knew it could go either way. So, when he heard the locks on the door start to open, he lowered his head and prepared for either. And when Sam raised his chin, he was met with Dean's startled green eyes. And with nothing else to say, he said:

"Hi, Dean."

***_This is going to be fun. And this is going to be long, oh God.****_


	2. Chapter 2

***_So, I still don't own them but I do own a laptop. Also, Green Day is the best band to write fics to. If by chance anyone actually reads this, please tell me if I am a terrible writer who should just go die in a ditch. Okay, tootles.***_

_Dean_

Dean, Cas, and Gabe were lying on the bed, watching HBO, when Dean heard a faint knock at the door. It was probably just a maid and if it wasn't, then... it would have to be stronger than the Archangel Gabriel. Dean groaned as he got up; the bed squealed beneath him. When he opened the door he was fairly shocked because the one person he definitely did not expect to be standing at his door was his little brother. Dean couldn't believe Sammy was standing in front of him. All of a sudden he felt two bodies pressed against his back.

"What are you?" he said.

The Sam standing at the door opened his mouth, but before he could speak,

"It's Sam, the real Sam," Gabriel said. His voice sounding slightly stunned, like he could see something that Dean couldn't.

Dean hadn't realized until this moment how much he missed Sam. How much he missed seeing his little brother's eyes. So without hesitation Dean hugged him; Dean hugged him just like a person would hug a family member they hadn't seen in a long time.

_Gabriel_

As soon as he saw Sam he knew how the Apocalypse had ended. As soon as he saw Sam he knew what he had gone through. Sam's soul looked like patchwork that was sewn together by grace and God, but around the edges it was singed. Sam had been to Hell and Sam had been put back together by Father. And somehow Sam was here. Gabriel hadn't seen a speck of his Father since he went to Earth and seeing Sam was the closest thing since. Seeing Sam told him his Father was alive and it gave him hope.

Gabriel watched Dean wrap his arms around his brother all while grinning happily. But when he turned his head he saw Castiel with a small frown on his face and his bright blue eyes were masked by an unreadable expression. He knew Castiel could see Sam's soul too, so why wasn't he excited to see proof of the father that he had searched so long for?

"Jesus, Sam. Come inside," he heard Dean say as he pulled away from his brother, pushed pass him and Cas, and dragged Sam into the motel room.

"What are you doing here, Sammy?" Dean asked to a rather stunned looking Sam. But Sam just stood there and stared at Dean like Dean was a mad man who had just recently escaped from an asylum. Dean snapped his fingers at Sam and that surprisingly caught Sam's attention.

_Sam_

Sam did not expect for Dean to hug him. That was not what he had prepared for. When Dean pulled him into the motel room… well, Sam didn't expect that either. And to add another thing on the long list of things Sam hadn't expected, the Trickster was there. Or Gabriel as he had come to find out while searching for the Horsemen's rings. Oh and Sam had noticed the single king sized bed in the middle of the room. He didn't really want to think about what that meant.

When Dean started to snap his fingers in front of Sam's face, Sam snapped out of the dazed trance he was in.

"Well, umm… I wanted to see you Dean, its been a while."

Dean had a strange look on his face or maybe Sam just wasn't use to reading emotions, he had been in Hell for some time.

"Yeah Sam, it has been a while. And it's not that I don't want you here but…Why now?" Dean asked. Sam wasn't too sure that Dean actually wanted him here, but he let it slide.

Then the Trickster, no Gabriel called out, "Hey Dean, can Cas and I talk to you outside for a sec?"

Sam though Dean looked a little confused, but Dean shrugged his shoulders and then the three of them went outside and Sam was left… standing in the middle of Dean's motel room. It looks like his master plan to apologize was out the window already.

Hopefully Dean, Castiel, and Gabriel didn't just get in the Impala and leave. Well, Dean's bags were still in the room so that was a good sign. Sam sat on the bed and just sat looking at the dresser opposite him. And then Sam realized that lying on the dresser, with the cap popped open was a squeeze bottle that had a pink tinged gel oozing out with a few cherries printed on the side. And on closer inspection, Sam realized that it was… cherry flavored lube. But wait, it warms on contact…

And Sam was still not thinking of what it implied.

***_headdesk*** headdesk***headdesk*** This has just taken a turn for the worse… I wrote the most disgusting word ever LUBE… wow that word looks awesome in capitalized italics***_


End file.
